Heart by Heart: Yu-Gi-Oh! With a twist
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: Yugi Mutou, a timid young boy who loves all sorts of games. One day, he solves an ancient puzzle known as the Millennium Puzzle, causing his body to switch with a mysterious spirit when in danger that is known as the Nameless Pharaoh who lost all his memories. As Yugi and his friends attempt to help the Pharaoh regain his memories, they find themselves going through hellish trials.


_My very first YGO fanfic - I hope you enjoy it._

 _Happy ready (:!_

* * *

 ** _Heart by Heart:_**

 ** _Prologue:_**

The sun rays sprang across all over Egypt, caressing it with its warmth. As soon as it the rays knocked on the doors and sneaked through the windows of the homes of the people as if on a call, they huddled quickly towards the gigantic golden palace. Today was the day where the formerly respected priest of Egypt, became pharaoh. Lotus flowers danced as the wind brushed through them, while the water lilies floated on the surface of the water on the fountains. Excitedly, everyone chatted with one another awaiting the new pharaoh's arrival on the front balcony to greet them.

Gradually the crowd under the balcony began to raise their voices in loud cheers as the new young pharaoh approached. With a confident smile plastered on his face, he waved proudly causing the cheers to grow even louder.

"Come, pharaoh. The golden throne awaits your highness" A man said beside him. The young pharaoh nodded and turned around making his way to his to the throne hall.

"Have you and the guards done what I have asked you to do?" the pharaoh asked lowly. The man sighed, then nodded. "Yes, pharaoh. I must say, though, it wasn't easy at all"

The pharaoh strode towards his throne and sat, broadening his shoulders confidently. His blue and gold headwear complimented his blue eyes that shone with power yet swirled with sorrow and pain.

"I know. He was my cousin, my friend and the only one worthy of being my rival and my equal. But this must be done for the sake of humanity and our beloved Egypt. His soul will emerge to the world once more, not now, not tomorrow, but in the future, his soul will surface and he will accomplish what he couldn't do in the present time… his sacrifice… no, everyone who lost their souls for this cause, will not be in vain, and as I promised him before he left us, I will protect our motherland and make it peaceful like he wished for it to be" The man nodded understandingly. "And what about the memorial, pharaoh?" The new pharaoh rested his chin on his knuckles in deep thought. "And the princess as well, pharaoh. Let us not forget about her" said the man once again in a tone the pharaoh did not appreciate. Instead of throwing a fit for using such a tone, he shrugged it off and sighed. "Give me some time. I'll think everything thoroughly. Give me some time I do not want to make rash decisions concerning any matter of such importance, now out of my sight" The man bowed and made his way out of the room. The pharaoh sighed yet again. His annoyance and desperation were clearly visible on his features, not like he tried to mask it anyway.

Everything happened fast. A little too fast. Yes, surely he believed he was in his rightful place as the holy pharaoh of Egypt, but never had he dreamed for it to be this way. It didn't feel right to him. He wanted to challenge the former pharaoh. Beat him in his own game and then become the pharaoh by impressive strength and power that only he, Seto, possessed.

 ** _"Seto"_**

Blinking upon hearing the familiar voice, the pharaoh scanned the room but saw no living being with such rank to ever be permitted to call him by his first name. Only guards, and few dancers to entertain. The pharaoh stood up from his throne and walked down the golden stair treads shifting his gaze from side to side, grasping the attention of those who surrounded him. Not that he cared, really. The voice was too familiar. He knew it all too well.

 **" _Seto"_**

He heard it call once again only this time he spun around. He didn't want to have hope. He didn't want to believe it was true… that maybe… just maybe…

"Seto?"

And just like that, his head snapped towards the direction of the new voice that had interrupted his mental search, meeting a pair of blue orbs reaching out for his own in concern. "Are you alright, Seto?"

His eyes widened, utterly shocked by the mere beauty that stood before him. He knew exactly who she was. Of course, who wouldn't? Even the Gods would bow down to such beauty. He just didn't expect her to come to the palace uninvited. It's very unlike her. " P- princess!" the pharaoh stammered. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

Her lips slowly curled forming a beautiful kind smile that never reached her eyes. "I heard that there have been some new arrangements… and for that matter, I wanted to come see them for myself. Is my arrival troublesome for you, Seto?"

"Oh Ra, no! Why would it be troublesome, princess?"

"Good. Then mind telling me the whereabouts of the pharaoh? I haven't seen him in a while"

The pharaoh lowered his head and turned away from the princess's face. "He's no longer with us, princess"

"Oh, well… Did he succeed?" she asked slowly.

"In a way yes… You could say that. I'm very sorry, princess. I didn't want to bring such unfortunate news this way" the pharaoh said sympathetically. "I know how much he meant to you…"

"Uhm…I see. I'm assuming you're the new pharaoh?" he heard her ask emotionlessly, ignoring his sympathetic tone. He turned around and met her gaze. Empty, yet hypnotic decorated with alluring dark thick lashes. He nodded slowly. It felt weird to feel such attraction towards the princess. She walked past him, her long chocolate brown hair brushing against his arm slightly, walking towards the balcony staring ahead, the same way the former pharaoh always did when he was deep in thought.

He sighed. He was horrible with women. Especially this one.

"Seto" He heard her soft voice unwavering call out. "Yes, princess?" he said hurriedly out of habit, hoping that she didn't pick up on it. Though, he knew deep inside that the princess was pretty sharp and observant.

She turned around to face him, with a smile still lingering on her plump lips. Her eyes still boring into his, still empty, still _dead_. "I'm rather curious..." she said acidly.

She approached him closing the gap between them. Her eyes never leaving his as they turned seductive with each kiss her lashes gave one another, making him swallow his uneasiness. She rested her small soft hands on his chest and smiled up at him. _"When's our... wedding, dear pharaoh?"_

* * *

 _R &R _

_MetallicalyLove~_


End file.
